The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having at least three layers, more specifically, a solid core, at least intermediate layer, and a cover having at least one cover layer, and particularly to a multi-piece solid golf ball which is capable of giving a player a desirable soft feeling of hitting the golf ball upon putter shot or approach shot and also a desirable feeling of hitting the golf ball upon driver shot, and which is capable of improving the flying performance of the golf ball.
Solid golf balls have been variously improved. For example, an attempt has been made to soften the hardness of a cover of a two-piece golf ball for giving a player a desirable feeling of hitting the golf ball.
In the case of the above two-piece golf ball, however, if the hardness of the cover is softened, there arises a new problem that the flying distance of the golf ball is shortened.
On the other hand, it has been known that the flying performance of a golf ball can be improved by increasing the hardness of a cover of the golf ball; however, in this case, there arises another problem that the player's feeling of hitting the golf ball upon putter shot or approach shot is degraded.
In this way, it has been difficult to obtain a solid golf ball capable of giving a player a desirable feeling of hitting the golf ball as well as improving the flying performance of the golf ball.